


Wounded

by iwaseliteonce



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaseliteonce/pseuds/iwaseliteonce
Summary: "And the bruises that you feel will healAnd I hope you'll come aroundCause we're missing you"-Wounded by Third Eye Blind(One shot)





	Wounded

 

Nicole’s hands are shaking. 

 

Moments ago, Nedley had thrown open the door to his office, making it bounce precariously against plaster. He stepped into the bullpen without a word, steps much faster and less sure than his daily gait. Nicole's eyes widened when her boss physically pulled her from her desk, and dragged her into his office. 

 

His face was grave, serious. Something was wrong. 

 

“Sir?”

“You need to clock out for the day and come with me, Haught.”

“Oh, okay. Did I do something-”

“Wynonna called. Waverly’s in bad shape, keeps askin’ for you. Clock out, grab your bag, get in my truck.”

 

She’s shaking.

She’s struggling to remember how to make her legs work. 

She barely remembers how to breathe. 

 

She shifts her focus from her shaking hands, her rubbery steps, her shallow breaths. 

Only one thing matters right now- Waverly. 

 

\---------------

 

“Wynonna? What the hell happened?”

 

Her voice is still shaking, still wavering. Nedley had been silent, hoping to allow her some time to think. She’d instead floundered, worried, feared. Everything was the worst case scenario in her head. She needed to be wrong. 

 

“Haughtstuff-”

“No jokes, Wynonna. Please. Nedley, he- he didn’t tell me anything. Is she… what happened?!”

“I don’t know exactly. We were-we were at the homestead. You know she’s felt kind of off the past few days?”

 

Nicole nodded. She was very aware that her girlfriend hadn’t felt well. She’d stayed at the homestead the past three nights, to keep an eye on her. Waverly wasn’t one to complain, so just admitting she didn’t feel well had been a big deal. 

 

“I know she’s been sick, Wy. I stayed with you both. She was fine this morning. What changed?”

“She was breathing funny, holding her chest. I don’t-I just- I got her in the truck, and drove here, Nic. No one’s been out since I brought her in. They took her back, and… I don’t fuckin’ know, Haught! I didn’t do anything, I swear! She just-”

 

Nicole is by Wynonna’s side instantly, wrapping an arm around her best friend’s shoulders, and pulling her close. She feels hot tears seep through her uniform, and onto her skin. 

 

Nicole needs to be brave. If Wynonna is scared, someone has to be brave, someone has to be solid. She can be that for Wynonna. It’s only fair. 

 

\----------------

 

“Earp.”

 

Wynonna is asleep against her, head resting on her shoulder at an awkward angle, hands gripping the front of her uniform white-knuckle tight. She whispers in her sleeping friend’s ear, coaxing her awake quietly, and helping her sit upright. A gruff looking older man stands before them in green scrubs, harsh eyes focused on the bleary-eyed woman. 

 

“We’re here for Earp,” Wynonna responds, voice quiet. 

“Ms. Earp, she’d been ill before?”

 

Both nod absently, preparing for the next words to hit like a brick wall. 

 

“Next time she’s ill, bring her in. Kid had a collapsed lung by the time you arrived. We fixed her up. She’s up in recovery now. We’ll keep her a few days, make sure everything’s still okay. Do you want to see her?”

“She- she’s okay?”

“Will be. You’re both family, right?”

 

Nicole drops her head. She feels like family, but blood...

 

“We’re both family. Take me to my sister.”

“You got it, kid. Let’s go.”

 

\----------------

 

Waverly had always been small. She stands inches shorter than her peers, constantly struggling to see what’s ahead in a crowd. Nicole had laughed the first time Waverly had jumped excitedly three times, just to get a glimpse of the stage before the start of an outdoor play. Nicole had secretly bought tickets months in advance, knowing her girlfriend wanted to go, but would never drive two hours for something only she wanted to see. The redhead had smiled, pointing out their blanket and picnic basket located just far enough back from the stage, near the center of the long lawn. Waverly had leapt again; this time, to kiss her girlfriend senseless. 

 

A Midsummer Night’s Dream was the perfect play for a date with Waverly Earp. It described her perfectly: “ 'Though she be  but little , she is  fierce !'”

 

Today though, Waverly’s ferocity was hidden by a shapeless hospital blanket and gown. She looked but little; not fierce. 

 

Wynonna had gone right to her sister, grabbing her hand and taking a seat beside her. Nicole couldn’t make herself move from the doorway for what felt like decades, finally taking one step into the room at the insistence of Wynonna. 

 

“She’s gonna need you, Nicole. She’ll wanna know you’re here, too.”

 

Nicole approached the bed like it was rigged to explode, hesitant and afraid. She was sure if she touched Waverly’s hand, one of them would finally break. 

 

She hoped it wouldn’t be Waverly. 

 

\----------------

 

“‘Cole.”

 

The nickname made Nicole’s head snap up. Air finally returned to her lungs at the sight of her hazy-eyed girlfriend reaching to touch her face.

 

“Hey, Wave. I’m here. Wynonna’s here, too. Was here. I’m sure she just went to get a snack or something. She’s here though, I-”

“Slow, ‘Cole. I can’t… think that fast.” Waverly’s speech was slower, drawn out, like she is pausing for dramatic effect. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m here.”

“I know. You’re always... here, when I need you.”

“I always will be, I promise,” Nicole whispers, tears filling her eyes as she kissed her girlfriend’s cold hand. 

“Wyn went to… get some coffee. She’ll… be back.”

“Okay, baby, okay. How are you feeling?”

“Like Dolls is… sitting on my chest. Rude.”

 

Nicole’s laugh is strained, not genuine. It sounds harsh in the whitewashed room, echoing off of concrete and plaster walls. 

 

“If he did that, I’d punch him. Might break my hand, but it’d be worth it. I’d punch anyone for you.”

“You’d better. Cole, what… what happened?”

“I, um, I don’t know. The doctor was kinda gruff, didn’t tell us much. Apparently, your lung collapsed? You were in surgery when I got here,” she responds, eyes dropping to stare at her work boots. “I didn’t- I didn’t know you were so sick. You didn’t tell me you felt that bad. Now, we’re here, and… Wave, I thought I’d lost you. Nedley, he dragged me out of the bullpen, threw me in his truck. I’ve never been so scared in my life.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t… feel that bad. Nonna said… I was pale. I felt weird… she drove me here.”

“She saved your life, Wave. If she hadn’t brought you in…”

 

Every worst case scenario imaginable had haunted Nicole’s mind during the silent drive, while Wynonna had cried herself to sleep against a scratchy police uniform, as she paced the disinfected halls and tried not to scream. 

 

Nicole knew that miracles were rare. Not everyone got to live the kind of life she shared with Waverly. Not everyone got a happy ending. She had tried to accept that she’d lose the love of her life. She had tried to pretend that she could live without the small girl who fit in her arms like they’d been custom-made for one another. 

 

She had tried, and failed.

 

Nicole had haunted the hospital halls. Her girlfriend was small, and sick, and occasionally out of sight. She had been cut open, and hopefully, put back together. She would believe nothing until she could see hazel eyes, and touch tanned skin. 

 

Now that she could see her, touch her, Nicole was more afraid than ever before. 

 

\----------------

 

Time moved, days passed, weeks bled into the next. 

 

Waverly was back home. She was safe, and warm, and breathing. She was alive, and Nicole had never been more thankful. 

 

There was only one problem though: Waverly flinched. 

 

When Nicole’s arms wrapped around a trim waist, her girlfriend became stone.

When Nicole playfully slid a hand beneath the hem of Waverly’s stolen sleep shirt, Waverly would shudder and make a half-hearted excuse to leave the room. 

When Nicole would slip into her girlfriend’s bed and reach for her, Waverly would flinch away from the soft touch, even in sleep. 

 

Waverly flinched, and Nicole froze, every time. 

 

Wynonna was tired of the flinching, the freezing, the now practiced dance of stuttered words and quick steps. She pulled her sister into the Black Badge offices, and sat her down in a nearby chair. She stared at Waverly, and tried to figure out what had happened.

 

“Baby girl, seriously- you’re acting like you’re scared of your girlfriend. Which is impossible; that woman is basically a puppy. She’s not gonna hurt you. Hell, she wouldn’t know how.” The joking tone in her voice dropped away, as she dropped to her knees, touching her sister’s face. “You gotta tell me what’s going on. Did she do something, because I’ll walk out there, and-”

“No! No, she’s- she’s fine. Really.”

“You  _ are _ scared of her. I’m gonna drag that red-headed idiot-”

“Nonna, she didn’t hurt me. I just… we shared a bed. She’s seen me naked. She knows me, Wy. And, I don’t… I don’t want to disappoint her.”

“You could never disappoint me, Wave. Nothing about you could disappoint me. I love you.” Nicole said softly from the doorway. 

 

Waverly kept her head down. 

Waverly flinched. 

 

Nicole dropped her head, sighing quietly. “I’m gonna ask Nedley for a few days, clear my things out of the homestead. You don’t- you don’t want me there, and that’s okay. I think you and Wynonna need some time. I think you need some time. Maybe you need a break from me hovering, being around. So, I’m gonna give it to you.” Her voice is so quiet, so broken. “Wy, can you guys give me an hour or so to pack a box? Make sure Wave gets home safe for me.”

 

She doesn’t wait for the answer. 

 

Waverly flinched, and this time, Nicole didn’t freeze. This time, she stepped back.  

 

\----------------

 

“Earp- come here, please.”

 

Waverly looks around for her sister, before realizing Sheriff Nedley is talking to her. She walks cautiously, following him to his office. He gestures to a chair, and sits in his own. His eyes narrow slightly, as if he’s trying to understand her. 

 

“Look, Waverly, I want to like you. I really do, but I need to know what happened to my Officer. She was fine until I had to pull her from her desk, and drive her to your bedside. I need to understand why she keeps calling in. Do I need to drive myself to her house, and start yelling? Do I need to drag her ass out, and bring her here? Help me understand why my most reliable Officer has suddenly shut down, won’t return my calls.”

 

Waverly’s eyes widened. Nicole was missing work? She was avoiding phone calls? 

 

“I- I don’t know, Sheriff.”

“I think you do, Waverly. I’ve been over everything, and all roads leads to you. Can you just talk to her? Get her to answer the damn phone, so at least I’ll know she’s alive?” 

 

His eyes soften, plead. Waverly realizes he’s concerned about the woman he cares for, like a sister to Chrissy. 

 

“I’ll try, sir.”

“That’s all I ask. Now, go get me my Officer back, Earp.”

 

\-----------------

 

Waverly can hear music blasting from the back of Nicole’s house. She never plays music above barely audible levels in the car, unless she’s trying to hide her singing voice. As Waverly cautiously rounds the house, she can hear muffled slaps and thuds from boxing gloves. Another bad sign. Nicole only uses her outdoor punching bag when she’s angry, scared, or both. 

 

The sight of Nicole standing under her handmade wooden carport, with sweat pouring down her face and back, physically hurts Waverly. The sight of her bare hands broken and bloodied breaks her. She rushes forward, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist. She can feel Nicole shaking, and tries to comfort her. 

 

“Baby, leave it. You have to stop. Nicole, please, stop.”

 

She feels Nicole freeze, every muscle suddenly tense. This time, she doesn’t let Nicole leave. 

 

“Let’s go inside, and get you cleaned up.”

 

Nicole walks stiffly. She focuses on Waverly’s hand on her wrist, on how good the touch feels. Waverly guides her to the kitchen, lightly pushing her into a chair and leaving to grab the first aid kit. She stares at her hands, at the damage she’s done. She wonders what damage she’s done to Waverly. 

 

“Nic, look at me,” Waverly whispers, touching Nicole’s face. “What happened to you? Why did you hit the bag without gloves?”

“I hurt you, somehow. I can’t figure out what I did, but I hurt you. I did it, because I deserved it, for hurting you.”

 

Waverly feels like the punching bag, all the air forced from her lungs. 

 

“You- you think you hurt me?”

“You flinch. When I touch you, you flinch. I did something. I don’t know what, but I did. I deserve to hurt, for hurting you.”

 

Waverly drops to her knees, pressing her fingers into Nicole's jaw and lifting her face. She digs her fingers into the strong jawline, forcing brown eyes to focus. 

 

“Listen to me, Nicole Haught. You didn't hurt me. You’ve never hurt me, and I know you never will. I was scared, because I was self-conscious. I flinched, because I love your touch, but I don't want to disappoint you.”

“Wave-”

“No, you need to listen to me. I know what you're doing to say, and I love you for it. But, you haven't seen the scar, Nic. It's- it’s big, and it's ugly, and I can't hide it from you. I can't hide anything from you. I don’t want you to see it, to see me like that. It's all I can see!” She sighs. “They did an open chest thoracotomy on me. Do you know what that is?”

 

Nicole shakes her head as much as she can with Waverly's fingers pressed into her jawline. 

 

“I have a long scar that runs under my arm, and all along my side, near my left breast. There are two smaller ones below it from the chest tubes, and something else medical. They had to be quick, to save me. And the scars… You look at me like I'm perfect, Nicole. You always have. I want to be perfect for you. You loved me, my body, the way it was. Now, it's… I flinched, because I know you will want to see me, all of me, again. And I can't…”

“Can I talk now? Please?” Nicole asks, voice cracking. 

 

Waverly nods. She feels Nicole pull to loosen the tight grip on her jaw, before moving to press a feather light kiss to Waverly's palm. She wipes a stray tear from her girlfriend’s cheek, and tries to smile. 

 

“I love you, Waverly Earp. I almost lost you. Those scars, they had to happen. I wasn't going to lose you. So, yeah, you have a scar or two. So do I, tons of ‘em. No scar, or mark, or blemish, or anything could make me love you any less. I love you; not just your body, not just your mind, not just your heart. I love every inch of you, Waverly. Nothing will change that.”

 

She feels the instant Waverly breaks, and she leans into it. She leans into Waverly, supporting her steadily and honestly. She takes the light jabs to her chest, she bears the sobbed curses, she takes it all, and leans in. 

 

“I love you, Waverly. So damn much, it terrifies me. I love you, and you're never allowed to question how I feel about you ever again. I won't let you.”

 

She feels lips move against her chest, feels short breaths ebb and flow. 

 

“What, baby?”

“Can you… can you show me?”

 

Nicole leans, taking all of the weight and fear. She takes every piece of brokenness and disaster. She takes and accepts every mark, every bruise, every break, every scar. 

 

She takes everything from Waverly, and she leans in. 

 

“Of course I can.”  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Nice to see you again, fair reader. Hope you enjoyed the latest one shot. 
> 
> I am sorry for my absence lately. I could share a series of excuses, but not seem like they really matter or will change anything. Instead, I'll promise to be better, and share stories with you as often as I can. Hope you're all well! 
> 
> Song Inspiration- Wounded by Third Eye Blind 
> 
> Twitter: @iwaseliteonce


End file.
